


Finding Colors

by SilverButterfly111



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Everthing Is black and white, M/M, mostly - Freeform, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverButterfly111/pseuds/SilverButterfly111
Summary: Jackson Overland sees green.Hiccup Haddock sees blue.They don't know that there is anything else.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Finding Colors

"Freya!" The call of her name startled the Goddess but not as much as the rest of the sentence would.

"I can see colors!"

The gray and white blur settled in front of her was lithe and tall. Jokul's grin was as white as the snow that he called from the air.

"But you can't!" She objected.

The young snow God faltered on the wind if only slightly. "Of course I can." He objected with a lighthearted laugh as though she had told a joke.

It was anything but.

Gods were not supposed to see colors.

She cradled his face and frowned into eyes the color of storm clouds. As if she could find something physical in them to remove so that this trick of his could end.

"No, you don't understand, your not supposed to."

Jokul jerked his head out of her hand.

"Not supposed to? What's that supposed to mean?"

❅ ❅ ❅

"I must look so boring to you." Jokul spoke to his reflection in the mirror but his words were directed to the young man sitting at the desk on the other side of the room.

Hiccup Haddock looked up from the peice of parchment he'd been writing on and frowned. "What makes you say something like that?"

"Well...I'm all one color."

"That's a bit of a stretched statement."

"Don't you ever get tired of looking at white?" The young snow God protested with a frown quickly stealing away the usual smile from his expression.

"Why would I?"

"Because you've been seeing in black and white your entire life."

"Until I met you...Did you ever get tired of seeing in black and white?"

Jokul's question is turned right back on him and for a minute all he can do is turn back to his reflection and stare. His eyes drawn to the pinpricks of bright and thoughtful green that he sees over his shoulder.

"I didn't know there was anything else."

❅ ❅ ❅

"Only mortals are supposed to see colors Jokul."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is!"

❅ ❅ ❅

"I'm not supposed to see colors." Jokul admitted. Pressing his face into Hiccup's shoulder and squeezing his eyes shut so he can't see anything at all.

"It means I'm turning mortal."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

...Maybe it isn't…

❅ ❅ ❅

"So make me a mortal."

❅ ❅ ❅

"What's it like to fly."

Jokul doesn't know how to answer that question. He's not used to being the one who answered things. No one had ever asked him anything.

"Maybe you'll find out one day."

❅ ❅ ❅

Humans are not meant to fly.

The wind underneath his feet stops completely and Jokul doesn't remember the blue of the ocean mixing with the blue of the sky. He doesn't even remember Freya. He remembers seeing the moon...and then darkness.

❅ ❅ ❅

Jackson Overland sees everything in black and white. Except for the green of the leaves on the trees. He climbs those trees but he never finds the rest of the colors

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II sees in black and white. Except for the blue of the ocean and sky. And he distantly wonders what it would be like if he could fly.

They don't know that there is anything else.

❅ ❅ ❅

Jack Frost can only see green until the day he meets Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

Then all the colors fall back into place.


End file.
